Uncovering Nishikino Maki's Mystery
by arei
Summary: Nishikino Maki, a socially awkward newly transferred freshman is very popular in a negative way. For what reason? That is what Sonoda Umi is about to investigate. As part of the school publication, she was given the task by the club president to investigate about the mysterious transfer student of Otonokizaka.
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another planned one shot turned into, well either a two shot or a three shot? Ahaha! and that title.. I'm not sure if it's good for the plot. I may have to change it in the future, maybe? XD

Like the usual, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Nishikino Maki, a socially awkward newly transferred freshman is very popular in a negative way. For what reason? That is what Sonoda Umi is about to investigate. As part of the school publication, she was given the task by the club president to investigate about the mysterious transfer student of Otonokizaka.

"Eli-senpai, do you really think we need to include a story of her in the school paper?"

"It wasn't my idea. Nozomi said everyone is curious about the new girl."

"Yeah, and they are curious negatively. I can't even count how many rumors are going around about her."

"That's why I agreed to Nozomi. We need to find out if they're true. Especially the top three rumors."

The freshman's popularity skyrocketed a few days after she just transferred. Consecutive incidents happened and boom, the next day most of the students started talking about her, spreading rumors like wildfire. No one can tell who and what exactly started the rumors. And among these rumors are top three most popular that are believed to be true.

Number one, Nishikino Maki is a leader of a violent syndicate. They said that a student saw her one time being escorted by two men in black suits while shopping. This connects to another rumor where another student saw her fighting off some delinquents with her two escorts for reasons unknown.

Number two, Nishikino Maki was kicked out from her previous school, UTX, which is why she transferred to Otonoizaka. Who would transfer to a school which almost closed down due to its lack of enrollees from a school as prestigious as UTX? There were claims that it may be because of a financial problem but, with her grades, she can get a full scholarship. They said it is either she got into a fight with an instructor there and injured them badly, or because the school board found out about rumor number one. Bribery doesn't work on UTX as everyone knows, so probably Nishikino couldn't use that.

And finally, number three, Nishikino Maki isn't human. Among the top three rumors, this is the most unbelievable, but still a great amount of students believes that it is true. One student says, she saw Nishikino got ran over by a car one time but escaped without any hint of injuries. A follow up from rumor number one, there are other students who saw her in fighting delinquents. Even though some said they saw her fighting with her two escorts, most of those who saw her said that she fights on her own and miraculously comes to school the next day scar free. And then here comes the statement which made this rumor stronger. One of the top students saw her licking blood on her hands with glowing eyes. The student even had a picture of it. And even though it doesn't show Nishikino's eyes, it became a strong evidence for the rumor.

"So what do you think Umi?"

"If those rumors were true, I feel like I'm putting my life on the line for this story."

"Don't be like that Umi-chan. They are just rumors, remember? No one can say for sure that they are true and it is our job to uncover the truth."

"Nozomi/Nozomi-senpai!"

The purple haired girl who had just entered the club room is the vice president of the club. "And besides, it looks like our little miss delinquent doesn't seem to be that violent at all." She said pulling out her phone from her pocket showing the two, a picture of the freshman petting a cat.

"When did you take this picture?" the blonde was the first one to ask.

"Just before I came here. This is the reason why I was late. I saw her sitting in the school yard. When I got closer, I saw this and decided to take a photo. I observed her for a while to see what she'll do but, after getting satisfied for petting the cat, she just left."

"I think I've heard a rumor about that."

"That's right Elicchi. Most of the rumors are negative and associates her with violence but, there were positive rumors too, like this one. A few students said she saved a cat from some kids bullying it and keeps it at the school yard. And this partly proves that rumor to be true, right?"

Both nodded in agreement amused with this newly found information about the mysterious freshman.

"So Umi-chan, are you willing to accept this task now?"

"But why me Nozomi-senpai? Don't use the, _because the cards said so_ as an excuse."

"A ha ha… Well that's part of it but also because the other members are busy with their own tasks."

"Kotori is as usual, in charge of making an article about the current fashion trend in our school. Honoka and Hanayo is in charge of researching about the nearby popular to the students, restaurants. Nozomi and I are, you know, working with the current events news and some other things for our club."

"Okay, okay.. I'll do it. But promise me that next month you are going to let me take part on the literary column of our paper."

"I will note that Umi, and thank you. We are counting on you."

"Well then, I'll take my leave from here and start my investigation. But first, Nozomi-senpai, don't forget to send that picture to me. I may have the need for it on my article."

"I'm on it. Just don't forget that you have until next week for that article."

Sonoda Umi left their club room with a sigh. _This is going to be a long two weeks for me._ She thought to herself. For her first move, she came to their club advisor to ask her if she can get her a copy of Nishikino's class. She got a positive response and was asked to come back the next day to get it from her.

The night later, she started constructing ideas on how she will go on with this task. It isn't the first time that she was given this kind of task. A few months ago, Eli asked her to make an article about the student life of the uprising idol Yazawa Nico. She made her debut as an idol before the start of her third year, and she is in the same class as Eli and Nozomi. They helped Umi a bit for the article by getting Nico's permission to get interviewed.

 _Would a direct attack work on her like with Yazawa-senpai?_ Umi wondered to herself. Her phone vibrated and when she checked it, she saw one mail each from her childhood friends.

 _I've heard about it Umi-chan! Good luck with that article and call us if anything happened!_ –Honoka

 _I will be fine. And good luck with your article with Hanayo. Don't eat too much._ -Umi

 _Umi-chan, I've heard that your task is a bit tough this time. Please don't overwork yourself again and take care._ (• 8 •) –Kotori

 _The same goes for you. Take enough break you need or else Honoka will worry about you. And don't worry, I've got this. Thanks!_ –Umi

Before Umi put back her phone, she opened the picture Nozomi had sent to her. She looked at it closer this time and noticed something. On this picture of Nishikino Maki petting a cat, her purple eyes are directed at the cat's eyes, and she is smiling to it warmly. Umi found herself smiling herself and she felt happiness looking at how loving Nishikino's gaze is, to the cat.

 _This redhead seemed to be more interesting than what the rumors says about her._ She thought to herself still staring at the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing this chapter, I realized that this fic might take longer than I thought. oh well, I will do my best to update as much as possible. And, whoa the number of followers and favs surprised me. Thank you very much!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Drawing another arrow on her bow, Umi took a deep breath and cleared her mind. When she let go of the arrow, the thoughts she had earlier came back rushing in.

"If only I could approach her just like that _._ "she said to herself when the arrow hits the bull's eye.

Other than being a member of the school publication, Sonoda Umi is also a member of the archery club and is known for winning various competitions. She is one of the role model students of the school and is actually quite popular herself, much to her annoyance.

"Oh... Is Umi-chan planning on confessing to someone?"

Umi jolted in surprise by the sudden appearance of her childhood friend. "K-Kotori? What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a little break from my survey for my article, and then I thought of checking up on you. So, who is the lucky girl?"

"Kotori it's not what you think." she answered picking another arrow to be pulled on her bow. "You know about the task Eli-senpai and Nozomi-senpai has given to me right?"

"Ahh.. Then, you meant Nishikino Maki-chan earlier?"

"That's right. We were able to get Yazawa-senpai last time because she is a classmate and friend of Eli-senpai and Nozomi-senpai, but I don't think it would go the same way with her."

"What have you done so far?"

Umi paused for a while putting down her bow and arrow. Two days had already passed since she had accepted the task. After getting her hands on the freshman's class schedule, she took note of the classes where she may be able to come observe secretly. Luckily one of them is P.E., just the right class for her to see the physical strength of the first year. When she observed their class, she finds Maki quite athletic, but still not as athletic as Hanayo's best friend, Hoshizora Rin. So that would counter the rumor about her not being human, unless of course the great possibility of Maki holding back her real strength in order to avoid standing out too much.

Umi also started going to school earlier and later than usual, looking for any luck of witnessing anything out of ordinary.

"I've got a few more information, or more like rumors through that, but nothing too helpful."

"Have you tried asking Hanayo-chan? She's on the same class as Nishikino-san right?"

"I did but, she said Rin could be of more help than her. She'll ask her if I can interview Rin."

"Ahh.. Rin-chan would be glad to help out for sure."

"I hope so."

The blue haired archer get into position once again and pulled the arrow. Kotori watched her carefully waiting for the archer to let go of the arrow, and when she did, the arrow flew hitting the bull's eye just like earlier. She applauded to her friend giving her remarks about how amazing Umi is, as always.

"Well then, I should be going now Umi-chan. Sorry, I couldn't be of much help to you."

"It's okay Kotori. Just both you and Honoka's support is enough." she smiled to her childhood friend giving her reassurance. Kotori walked up to Umi to give her the same smile.

"I at least can give you a little tip about Maki-chan." She reached out her hand and placed it on top of Umi's head. "A soft loving pat on the head can tame the untamed. Don't forget about that."

"What was that Kotori?" Umi asked full of confusion shown on her face.

"I told you, just a little tip. Take care on your way home Umi-chan! Bye!"

Kotori gave Umi a wink before walking out to take her leave. Umi couldn't make anything out of what her childhood friend just said but she noted it anyway.

The moon was already out when Umi decided to go home. Her investigation wasn't that fruitful again today, or so she thought. The blue haired archer took a detour around town instead of heading straight to home. When she passed by an entrance of a dark alley, she heard something There were voices groaning in pain. Umi doubted for a second if she should check it out until she found a long piece of wood lying on the ground. She took it and prepared her mind of what she's getting herself into. Along with her training for archery and kendo, Umi was also taught self-defense that she could use whenever the unexpected happens. She only wished that this trouble would be worth meddling with.

 _If I am lucky enough, I will see Nishikino-san knocking some bad guys out, and if not… This may be my greatest regret ever._ She thought to herself while walking deeper into the alleyway as silently as possible.

There were no lights but only what the moon provides on the alley. When Umi reached the end of the alleyway, there she saw a redhead with amethyst eyes the moonlight is shining upon.

 _Nishikino Maki?_

Umi wasn't sure if she should celebrate that she finally saw her target in action proving the rumor about her fighting delinquents on her own. She glanced over the redhead's opponents. There were like three guys panting in front of the redhead, and two guys knocked out on the ground.

"We will not let you get your way again this time, Nishikino!" said the one in the middle as he commence to attack. The three of them took something out from their pocket and came to Maki all at once. To Umi's surprise, Maki only smirked instead of being frightened as she dodged their attacks. That is when Umi realized what they took out from their pockets. They've got knives. It was proven when one of them was able to slice close enough to Maki's shoulder and cause it to bleed. She couldn't just stand there anymore and watch. Even though her junior seemed to be putting up a fight, she felt wrong doing nothing about the injustice happening right in front of her.

The blue haired archer ran towards one of the delinquents and swung the wood as hard as she can to his back. Before he could even turn around to face Umi, she followed her swing with a quick kick on his crotch, and then a hand chop on his neck, knocking him down. Umi's appearance stunned the other two delinquents, and Maki used this to her advantage to give them one final blow for a knock out.

"Who's not getting their way again?" Maki said in a mocking voice looking down on the lying bodies of the delinquents.

"I hope I did not get in your way." Umi walked up to her throwing the piece of wood to nowhere along the way.

"No, not really. You were amazing actually, but maybe quite stupid too. You were the first person to help me. The others just watched, or ran away right after seeing what's going on. I can't blame them."

"So you knew I was there even before I appeared? Wait... Does that mean you also knew every time someone sees you fight?"

"Let's just say I can hear very well that I noticed your steps when you got closer. But next time, I suggest it may be better if you did just like them, ran away and pretend to see nothing."

"Except, they did not really pretend to see nothing. I'm sure you knew about your popularity in school, Nishikino-san. May I see that?" Umi asked pointing to the shoulder that was wounded. Maki covered it immediately and backed away.

"Judging from your ribbon, you must be a second year. Don't worry about it. It is fine senpai."

"O-Okay. But are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm used to this already. Don't worry about me."

Umi knew from the look her junior is giving her that she is wary of her. But she also knew that this is a hard to get chance and so, she put aside her worry and decided to ask straightly what she's been meaning to ask.

"I hope I'm not pressing on the matter but, why did you get in a fight with them?"

The redhead's expression changed into a more serious one and for a second, Umi regretted asking the question.

"I'm not oblige to answer that, nor do you have the need to know. And like I told you earlier, don't get yourself into this senpai."

Before Umi could react, a pair of male voices interrupted them.

"Maki-sama! Are you here?"

"Maki-sama, where are you?"

In no time, two men in black suits appeared. They were panting like they just finished a marathon. Both Umi and Maki turned to look at them. Both men are slim with a well-built body. The other was just taller than the other.

"Maki-sama, we've been looking for you. Are you alright?"

"Hideo, Maki-sama is wounded! How would that look alright to you?!" the taller smacked the other on the head.

"It's just a light cut Taki-san, nothing to worry about. Anyway, you two took so long that I've already cleared up everything in here, with senpai's little help."

"S-sorry about that Maki-sama!" Both men bowed their head low to Maki in their apologies.

 _Top rumor number one, Nishikino Maki is a leader of a violent syndicate, somewhat confirmed._

"You don't need to be so formal with me. Anyway let's go home. I'm tired."

"Roger!" both said in unison.

"Senpai, t-thanks for earlier. But I'd appreciate it more if you don't get yourself into this next time. Just please don't. Be careful on your way home, and good night." The redhead said before turning her back to Umi.

"She did not even bother to ask my name, not that I mind." Umi whispered to herself watching Maki walk away with the two guys.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to mention that my next update might take longer than a week due to some things I need to work on to. That's all hehehe

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

"First of all, thank you very much Rin for this."

"It's nothing Umi-senpai nyaa~ Rin is glad to be able to help you!"

The next day after her first encounter with Nishikino Maki, her junior, Hanayo, brought Rin to their clubroom for Umi to interview. Hanayo left with Honoka afterwards to go on with their own work. Kotori is again going around the campus for her article. The only ones in their clubroom at the moment other than Umi and Rin are their president and vice president who are also busy on their own paper works.

"I'll just ask a few questions about your classmate Nishikino Maki-san for our feature in the school paper. Hanayo must have explained this to you already, right?" After the junior gave her a nod, Umi started the audio recorder and proceeded with her questions.

Maki transferred to Otonokizaka seven weeks ago. According to Rin, from the very first day she transferred, their classmates are already afraid of talking to her because Maki gives off the unapproachable aura. She doesn't talk to anyone unless she needed to, like when the teacher asks her a question about the lesson. She leaves the classroom during lunch break and no one knows where she goes. Rin tried following her once but failed.

"I lost sight of her when she went in to the cafeteria. As usual, it was crowded that time nyaa."

"So you're saying that she must have noticed you?"

"Yes. Nishikino-san always have a packed lunch so there was no need for her to go to the cafeteria in the first place."

"How do you know about that?"

"Rin wants to be friends with Nishikino-san. There are times when I observe her because Rin wants to know more about her."

This got the attention of the three other occupants of the room. Nozomi said before that people are curious about the transferee but not in the same way with the orange-haired junior. Most of the first years they've met seemed to be either scared, or cautious of Maki. Not to mention, there's only one class of first years, which means all of them must be her classmates. Umi looked directly at Rin's face before asking again.

"Why do you want to be friends with Nishikino-san?"

"Both Rin and Kayo-chin want to be friends with her nyaa~ Rin knows that Nishikino-san is not as bad as the rumors say about her."

Before her seniors could ask, Rin began telling about an incident that happened some time ago. It was one afterschool and the orange-haired freshman was walking around the school ground during her break from the track team's training. It so happened that when Rin got to the school yard, the redhead fell from a tree with her back facing the ground. She rushed over to check if Maki was okay. When she got closer, she saw the girl hugging a cat.

"Were you hurt?" was what Rin heard Maki asked to the cat. It meowed to her in response rubbing itself into the redhead's hands.

"Nishikino-san are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Sorry to have surprised you Hoshizora-san." The redhead got up still holding the cat.

"What just happened nyaa?"

"N-Nothing really. Just that, this foolish cat almost fell from that tree and I prevented that from happening. Anyway, I need to get going now. See you in class."

Maki turned her back and walked away carrying the cat in her hand, without waiting for Rin's reply. The orange-haired freshman watched her until she was gone.

"Is it this cat?" Umi asked handing out a printed copy of the picture Nozomi took last time. Rin looked at it closely before confirming that it was the same cat.

"Yes that's the cat nyaa~ Maybe she's taking care of it after that incident?"

"If that is so, the next question would be, why didn't she took it home with her." their blonde senior pointed out.

"There may be some circumstances we don't know about and that is for Umi-chan to find out." Nozomi said winking to Umi.

"For now I will note of that. And Rin for the last question, what do you think of the rumors about Nishikino-san?"

"Honestly, Rin doesn't care about the rumors whether they are true or not. All that matters is that, Nishikino-san is a good person. She won't hurt anyone for no reason."

Her seniors smiled at her sincerity with that statement and they nodded to her happily. After thanking Rin for giving her time for the interview, Umi volunteered to escort her out of the clubroom. They were already saying their goodbyes when the blue haired archer suddenly remembered to ask for any scar or bandage on Maki. The first year thought for a while before giving a negative answer. Rin said that the redhead was as flawless as always before walking away taking her leave. Umi walked back into the clubroom to gather her things.

"Going to your archery practice now?" Eli asked watching her junior organize her things on her bag.

"Nope. I got permission from the club president and our adviser to let me take some days off. From here on, I will focus more on observing Nishikino-san herself."

"Heh.. Isn't our Umi-chan enthusiastic about this?" Nozomi teased standing up from her sit to put the papers she was organizing, inside the filing cabinet.

"T-that is just natural! I am just as serious as my archery on this after all."

"But Umi, are you really okay with the task? Nozomi and I have been discussing about this. We are worried that this might be too much for you."

"Is this because of what happened last night?"

"That is an addition to our worry too Umi-chan."

"Isn't it too late to be asking that?" The looks of worries her seniors were giving her just now was then changed into surprised when Umi suddenly smiled to them confidently. "We won't have enough time to come up with a replacement topic, nor the time to finish it before deadline if I give this up. And besides, I am already interested with Nishikino-san myself, so I'll see this mission through the end. I'll just try my best to follow her advice of not getting myself involve with her matters."

The blonde sighed in relief feeling proud of her junior. Meanwhile, Nozomi took the chance to tease the blue haired archer. "I see. So you are _interested_ on her now too? Heh~" She eyed Umi deviously with a smirk. The emphasis on the word 'interest' gained the blush on the archer's cheeks.

"D-don't give any deeper meaning to that Nozomi-senpai! I-it's just like with Rin's meaning of interest on her! That's right, it's just like wanting to be friends with her!"

"Why are you so defensive Umi-chan? I didn't even said anything."

"Stop teasing her Nozomi. Look how troubled Umi is right now. We should wait for her to say it herself when the time comes." Eli winked playfully.

"Not even you Eli-senpai!"

"Sorry Umi, you're just so fun to tease! Ahaha!"

"Yeah right. I'm leaving you two alone now so you can have your precious time together. I still have a redhead to follow around. See you tomorrow."

Both seniors tried to suppress their laughter as Umi waved goodbye to them and left the clubroom.

"She said to have precious time together Elicchi." Nozomi said winking at the blonde bringing some tint of red on her cheeks.

"S-stop that Nozomi. We still have to finish these."

"Just promise to have parfait with me later and that will do."

"O-okay, that works for me."

* * *

More than thirty minutes after leaving their clubroom, Umi found the redhead by the lockers. It didn't took her long to realize that Maki is getting ready to leave the school ground so she walked fast to her locker too and change into her outdoor shoes. She caught up to the redhead in the school gate. Umi kept her distance as she follows Maki all the way through the crowded streets of Akihabara. She deduced that the redhead is about to meet up with her escorts, but just then she remembered something Rin said earlier.

 _I lost sight of her when she went in to the cafeteria. As usual, it was crowded that time nyaa._

Too late for her realization, when Umi looked around, the redhead is nowhere to be found. She kept her composure and tried to look for her target.

 _She couldn't have gotten away so quickly._ The blue haired archer thought to herself walking in a faster pace. To her surprise, a hand grabbed her arm pulling her into a narrow alley. Umi closed her eyes and let out a grunt when she felt her back hit the wall. Umi opened her eyes and was met with amethyst ones directly looking at her. A light tint of red came upon her cheeks as she looked deeper into those eyes. The redhead she was following has now captured her.

"Why are you following me? Wait, aren't you the one from last night?"

"Ah- umm.. Well, yes."

"So it wasn't just a coincidence that you were there?"

"What? N-no, it was a coincidence last night."

"Then how can you explain this senpai?"

"Nishikino-san, for starters, will you let go first. My wrist is starting to hurt."

"O-oh right. Sorry." Maki apologized as she slowly let go of her senior. "Please answer me honestly, are you stalking me?"

"I-It's not exactly like that!"

"Then what?"

The redhead inched her face closer to the archer with the intention of intimidating her. But instead, it only caused Umi's light blush earlier to turn a shade deeper, and a skip on her heartbeat.

"U-umm.. C-can we talk about this in a more proper place? I mean, it kind of stinks here, you know."

"Okay. Let's eat by that restaurant near here. I didn't have lunch yet."

Maki grabbed the sleeve of Umi's blazer and dragged her out. She led her until they got inside the said restaurant. After buying their food, they chose a table by the corner of the restaurant where there isn't much people. Maki asked her senior to start explaining herself while they were eating.

"What would you call that if it isn't stalking then?" the redhead asked when Umi finished telling her everything.

"I-I supposed I'm really stalking you But, it's not like you will let me interview you or anything right?"

"Yes, normally I would reject if you were to ask. In the first place, it is none of my business if the other students are curious about me. And seriously… I know I am being talked about in school but, to think there were such ridiculous rumors like that?"

"I know right. Especially that one about you not being human. Ha ha.."

"What if I tell you that, it is true?" Maki asked with a serious expression smiling to her senior evilly. She laughed hysterically when she got Umi dumbfounded. "S-sorry senpai, of course I was just kidding!"

"Uuuh! D-don't make fun of me like that!"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd fall for it. Ahahaha!"

"Just stop laughing already!"

"Okay, okay. Like what I've said earlier, I normally would reject. It is troublesome for me. But it is more troublesome for me to have you following me around. So I'm giving you a chance to interview me."

"Really? Are you serious?" The redhead's statement brought excitement to Umi that she slapped her hands on the table and leaned over to Maki.

"Yes I am serious, now go back to your seat."

"Oh sorry." Umi then also apologized to the people she accidentally disturbed.

"I will let you interview me in the condition that you will never get yourself involve with me ever again after it."

There was a slight pause before the second year gave her affirmative answer. Umi wondered if the first year has zero interest in making friends. She felt kind of sad of the thought.

After they finished their food and decided on when and where they would do the interview, they walked out of the restaurant. When they got outside, the two men in black suits from yesterday was waiting for Maki.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ah- Oh right I haven't asked for your name."

"Yeah and it took you this long to ask. Here."

Umi handed her a piece of paper. Maki unfold it and saw the name of her senior along with a phone number.

"Just in case you need it, that's my number. Feel free to call me."

"I will do. See you tomorrow Sonoda-senpai."

"See you tomorrow." Her junior flashed her a small smile before walking into the car with her escorts. She waved to her in response.

It was already starting to get dark when they parted so Umi decided to also head home. Little did she know that her day is still far from over. All she could remember was that, someone came from behind her and immediately covered her mouth with a cloth, and then blackout. She was awoken by the growling sounds around her. Fear surged inside her because of the thought that she might be surrounded by wild animals. It doesn't help that the perpetrators covered her eyes to keep her from seeing anything. She tried making little movements only to realize that she was tied up.

The growling sounds continued, but this time there were slashing sounds too as if the animals are fighting against each other.

 _What in the world is going on here?!_

Fear and panic is all Umi feels at the moment. She doesn't want to die without putting up a fight. But what can she do? Her body feels so weak. She doesn't have the strength to try and break out of being tied.

 _This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream!_ She continued to mutter in her thoughts to try distracting herself away from what she think is going on around her. She heard what seemed like a final blow before it was replaced with cries that became distant little by little.

 _What was that? Does that mean they are gone now?_

As if to answer her thoughts, Umi suddenly heard footsteps coming close to her. Before she could even react, the cloth that was covering her eyes was suddenly pulled off. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting. The figure in front of her worked next on cutting her ties to free her.

"Are you okay senpai?"

 _Wait that voice…_

Umi looked up to the source of the voice and found amethyst eyes looking at her worriedly. She blinked a few times before confirming that the figure in front of her is Nishikino Maki. But then she noticed something different. Hairy animal ears on top of her head, claws on her hands, and those fangs…

"N-Nishikino-san?"

"Yes it's me Sonoda-senpai. And I wasn't really kidding earlier. I am not a full human."

 _Top rumor number three, Nishikino Maki is not human, confirmed._


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, after a month here's chapter 4. Lots of things happened which is why this got too late.. and I don't feel like putting my excuses here. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Arriving at the location given to her, the redhead walked in without any hint of being cautious. After her they left Umi, Maki had a premonition. Her escorts told her that she was just being paranoid. But the redhead knows better that when she feels this way, it is most of the time, right. So she decided to call her senior. Her premonition was proven to be right when a man answered the phone.

"Senpai-"

"Oh is this Nishikino? Looks like we're right for taking this girl with us."

Maki remained a calm tone on her response. "What did you do to her?"

"We just tied and blindfolded her. We won't hurt her if you promise to come here alone."

"And if I don't?"

"Let's see. We haven't tasted a human in a while so you should know what is bound to happen."

"Okay, I am going. Where are you?"

"I will mail you the address. It isn't too far from Akihabara. We are expecting you within fifteen minutes. Come late and we'll cut her into pieces."

The man quickly ended the call before the redhead could respond. Her two escorts did not even need to ask her what happened because of the change in her mood.

"I'll make them regret this."

After instructing Hideo and Taki what to do, Maki left off on her own and arrived ten minutes later at the location given to her. There were like fourteen men inside. Two of them were standing by the corner as if guarding something.

"Couldn't you be more obvious? I don't even have to rely on my smelling sense to tell that you are hiding her there."

"I don't think you'll dare breaking through a group of full blood werepanthers, Nishikino." one of them said as he walked up to her. Maki deduced that this was the guy she was talking to earlier at the phone by the sound of his voice. "Just come with us peacefully so you won't get hurt, as well as your friend here."

 _If ever you can't avoid getting in trouble with others from our race because of what you are, don't forget that they will surely underestimate you, and you can use that to your advantage, Maki._

Maki remembered her father's words because of the situation. It was finally proven to her now. Her father said, a full blood werepanther only fears another full blood. It was seen throughout the history that half-bloods were much weaker. But Maki is different. She is no ordinary half-blood werepanther.

"Okay. But at least let me tell my personal guards to get my friend out of here once you take me." The redhead said waving her phone to them.

"Sure." The leader turned to the others and ordered them to get ready to tie Maki after the call.

Smirking to herself, the redhead held up the phone to her ear after dialing Taki's number. "Hello Taki-san? Yes I'm alright. I'm leaving senpai up to you. Take care of her."

After she ended the call, they quickly made their way to Maki. When they were close enough to tie her hands, sounds of two men being knocked down was suddenly heard. She took this as her cue and within split seconds, Maki transformed into her werepanther form and knocked down the two goons that was holding her. The goons were all shocked. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Weren't you a mere half-blood? How come you can transform?!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yes I am a half-blood, but I am not a mere half-blood." Maki smiled with her glowing amethyst eyes. Some of the goons started trembling because of the blood lust aura Maki is emitting.

"Are you not worried that we might hurt your friend here?!"

"What might you be talking about?"

The leader turned to look over to where Umi is, only to see the truth behind the sound earlier. Hideo and Taki in their werepanther form, were the ones who knocked down the goons guarding Umi. Angered, the leader ordered the remaining ones to transform along with him. Hideo and Taki remained by Umi's side while fighting to make sure that no one would try to get their hands on her.

It was when there were only three left of the goons including their leader, when Maki noticed Umi gaining conscious.

 _Uugghh. Why'd she have to wake up already?!_

As Maki gave the final slash to the leader, the last two remaining, flee quickly. She asked Hideo and Taki to come after them to see if there are more coming, or just running away. When she walked back inside the warehouse, she looked around to see the mess they made of it. The unconscious goons are lying around, and at the corner, she saw her blue haired senior struggling against the ropes that was tied to her. She walked slowly to her before pulling off the blindfold on Umi. Maki then proceeded on cutting the ropes tied on her senior, with her claws.

"Are you okay senpai?" she asked worriedly.

Their eyes met when Umi looked up to her. Her senior blinked a few times and then stared at her from head to toe.

"N-Nishikino-san?"

"Yes it's me Sonoda-senpai. And I wasn't really kidding earlier. I am not a full human."

"W-what do you mean?"

Maki sat in front of Umi and waved her tail to let her see it. "As you can see, I am a half werepanther. The other half is a vampire which I got from my mother. This is not the right place and time to tell you everything. We have to get out of here. But more importantly, are you hurt anywhere?"

"My body just feels weak, nothing to worry about. You're the one who's hurt!" The archer reached out her hand to Maki's face and rubbed her thumb on her cheek. Her fingers accidentally touched the redhead's whiskers, and that was the first time she noticed it.

"I-I'm fine senpai!" Maki jolted backwards surprised by her senior's sudden actions. "I-it will heal after some minutes. I heal at least four times faster than a normal human."

"I see.. May I?"

"What?"

Her curiosity got her. Umi just went and touched the redhead's ears. Maki stunned by her senior's actions, stared at her blushing. The blue haired didn't stop there. Her hands proceeded next to patting her head.

"W-what are you doing s-senpai?"

Umi snapped out of it and retracted to her sitting position earlier. "I-I'm sorry! I just got curious how it would feel to touch them."

Before Maki could say something, she was interrupted by the loud voices of Hideo and Taki calling for her.

"Maki-sama! W-why did you let her see you in that form?" Taki asked anxiously. Both he and Hideo are back on their human form.

"It's fine Taki-san. There's no hiding it anymore after getting her into this mess. How was it?"

"They were just running away. There wasn't any other group of werepanthers around."

"Okay. Thanks for looking out."

Maki reverted to her human form upon knowing that they are now free from any danger.

"Senpai, I will explain everything tomorrow. For now, we will drive you to your house." the redhead said offering her hand to help Umi stand up. The blue haired archer took it shyly and helped herself up.

"I-I guess I'll take up on that offer. I still feel too weak that I might pass out anytime."

They headed out of the warehouse with Maki letting Umi grab on her arm as they walk. She also helped her to get in the car. After Umi told them the direction to her house, Hideo started driving. Umi and Maki are both at the backseat of the car.

"N-Nishikino-san.. Umm. Sorry." Umi fidgeted on her seat.

"For what?"

"For tonight. You got hurt because of me."

"They kidnapped you because of me. I should be the one apologizing."

"But isn't Maki-sama really amazing? Your plan worked out so well." Hideo commented earning a smack on the head from the other.

"You almost screwed up earlier!"

"Don't scold Hideo-san anymore. What's important is that it all worked out well in the end."

When they arrived at the warehouse, Maki asked Hideo and Taki to find another way in to the building so they could fool the goons that she really went there by herself. The plan was to have them ensure Umi's safety while Maki takes out the goons herself. Maki used the phone call to find out if both of them had successfully got inside, and as a cue for them to make their move. As a werepanthers, they can reduce the noise of their step up to the point that no one can hear it. Maki thinks that they used that ability to catch Umi off guard. Taki said Hideo screwed up there when he almost knocked over a box when they got in from the back.

"I already said sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"But I hope there's no next time for this." Maki said giving Umi a worried look. The atmosphere inside the car became serious again but Taki didn't let it last long.

"And you're still hoping for next time?" Taki gave another smack on the other's head.

"I didn't mean it that way! Wait Taki-san be careful I'm driving!"

Maki and Umi giggled as they watched the two bicker at each other. The redhead gave them a glare when she thought it's time to make them stop. Once they got to Umi's house, Maki volunteered to escort her.

"But really you didn't have to. I've recovered enough to walk on my own now."

"I need to help you find an excuse to your family why you were out this late."

"Oh, so that's just it. If it's about that, you don't need to worry. I can just say that I helped you with something that it has gotten this late to finish."

"Well, I'm already here walking you to your front gate." _What is she disappointed about?_

Umi didn't said another word until she was about to open their gate. "Nishikino-san, it's okay now. I would have invited you over for some tea but it will be too late for you to go home. Your parents must be looking for you already."

"Hmm.. Okay. But before I leave, did they return your phone, senpai?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I found out they got you because I called the number you gave me and they were the ones who answered."

"H-How could they use other people's phone without any permission?! I have to teach them a lesson!"

"Calm down, I'm sure they've learned their lesson already. Haha"

"O-oh that's right." Umi felt embarrassed for her sudden outburst that she just nodded shyly.

"So, did they return it?"

"I don't– oh it's here on my pocket."

"That's good. Then I am going now. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow. Have a good night senpai."

The redhead had already started making her way to the car when Umi suddenly called her. "N-Nishikino-san!"

"What is it senpai?" Maki turned to face her again.

"I still feel like I need to apologize to you for causing trouble. But, if you still won't accept, at least allow me to thank you." The archer bowed her head, and when she is straight up again, she flashed her sincerest smile to her redhead junior. "Thank you very much for coming for me Nishikino-san." She bowed her head once again before walking inside. The action of her senior froze her in place. It was the first time that Maki noticed how beautiful her blue haired senior is.


	5. Chapter 5

Another late update and sorry about that. Hope it will not be that boring because there's a lot of explanation included. I will try to update the next chapter asap.

And as always, hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)

* * *

The next morning, Umi tried to put everything that happened the night before aside and went to school like nothing happened. Kotori was summoned to the chairwoman's office when lunch break came. She told Honoka and Umi to have lunch without her because it might take her a while to join them. They agreed and went for their usual place to eat.

"I wonder why her mom summoned Kotori-chan over her office." Honoka spoke while munching on her bread.

"It must be something urgent that can't wait until they get home."

"What if her mother had found out that Kotori-chan takes out the alpacas for a walk sometimes with Hanayo-chan?!"

"There's no way it's tha- wait, Kotori does that? And with Hanayo?!" the blue haired stopped and turned to Honoka.

"I told them not to but, you know Kotori-chan, it's hard. What else can I do?"

"Okay, I understand." Umi just sighed knowing how irresistible their birdlike childhood friend is.

They resumed eating once again but not long after, Honoka brought out another topic. "How's it going with your article Umi-chan? Still having a hard time?"

"Ah- now that you mention it…"

"What is it Umi-chan?"

"Nishikino-san agreed for an interview."

"Ehhh? Really?! That's amazing Umi-chan!" The ginger haired immediately wrapped her arms around Umi happily.

 _I will let you interview me in the condition that you will never get yourself involve with me ever again after it._

Umi remembered the redhead's words from yesterday out of the blue. _Does it have anything to do with the incident last night?_

 _If that's so, then Nishikino-san was-_

"U-MI-CHAN!"

Umi jolted when she realized that Honoka was leaning her face closer to her. "W-whoa! What's with you Honoka?"

"You looked like your mind is going to the outer space and I had bring you back." She got off from Umi and continued munching on her bread.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something."

"Hmm.. Is it possible that you were thinking about Nishikino-san?"

"A-and w-what's wrong about it?"

"So you're admitting it Umi-chan?"

"Like I said, what's wrong with thinking about the subject of my article?"

"Nothing. Just that, it was a thoughtful expression you have there earlier. Tell me how you got her to agree on an interview with you!"

Umi took the last bite on her lunch before speaking again. "It was nothing special. We just talked about it. She agreed under one condition." Suddenly her phone vibrated. "Wait a minute Honoka." When the blue haired opened her phone, she saw a mail from Kotori.

 _Umi-chan, come to mom's office if you're done eating. She needs to talk to you about something important._

"What is it Umi-chan?"

"Kotori said that her mom needs to talk to me about something important."

"Even you too Umi-chan? What's going on?"

"I don't know. Anyway, you're done eating too right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go back inside. I'll walk you to our classroom before going to the chairwoman's office."

"Don't worry about me Umi-chan. And besides, I'm planning to stop by the clubroom so it's fine."

"O-Okay. At least let's walk back inside together."

"Let's go!" Honoka happily hooked her arms with Umi as they head back inside the school building.

Upon reaching the chairwoman's office, Umi found Kotori standing by the door. When the other noticed her, she was greeted by a crashing hug.

"K-Kotori?"

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!"

"W-What happened?" The archer pulled off from the hug when she started hearing little sobs from her childhood friend.

"Nothing.. hehee.." Kotori wiped the forming tears on her eyes before speaking again. "Mom is waiting for you inside. You may go in now. Where is Honoka-chan by the way?"

Umi wanted to question Kotori more for her actions just now but at the mention of the chairwoman waiting for her, she had to let it go, at least for now. "She said she will stop by the clubroom."

"Thanks Umi-chan!"

After waving goodbye to Kotori, Umi nervously knocked on the door and waited for the permission to go inside. When she heard the chairwoman's permission, she stepped in and found one other person she did not expect to be there..

 _Nishikino Maki?_

The look of surprise is evident on her face but she snapped out of it when chairwoman Minami asked her to come forward. She stood beside the redhead waiting for what the chairwoman has to say.

"Sonoda-san, do you know what changed the school board's decision of closing our school?"

Taken aback by the question, Umi answered with what she remembered was said during the school assembly. "Wasn't it because you were able to talk it out with them?"

"That's what we announced but it isn't as simple as that." Chairwoman Minami straightened her back on her chair as she continued. "Otonokizaka Academy was saved from closing down because a secret organization of the government decided to take it in as one of its special offices."

"Secret organization?"

"Yes. And that is the Organization for the Supernatural Beings. You must be aware of the supernatural existence by now, right?"

The chairwoman glanced over the redhead and Umi followed after. When Maki stared back at her, image of her panther form flashed on the archer's mind. For the first time when they started this conversation, Umi was finally understanding where it is going.

"Our academy has become a place not only for humans, but also for supernatural students. Otonokizaka Academy is now one of the schools they can attend to ensure a normal peaceful school life. And incidences like what happened last night shall be taken care of by our student security system."

"S-so, this is really about last night?"

"My life is in danger. That is the reason why I didn't want you, or anyone else to get involved with me. I'll tell you more about that later. I told chairwoman Minami everything. We need her help to keep you and your family safe."

"Umi-chan, it is an unfortunate thing that you got yourself into this, but at the same time, I think this could be a good thing."

Both students looked at her with confused expression. The chairwoman took out a paper from one of her drawers. She motioned for Umi and Maki to come closer to her and see it.

"Normally, when someone finds out about the real identity of a supernatural being, we will let them choose between two options. That is, to have their memory erased or, sign this pledge of loyalty and commitment to our secret organization and automatically become a member of it."

"But on senpai's case, you have no choice but to sign the pledge because your life might be in danger now too."

Thanks to the archer's calm nature, she was able to process the load of information given to her. The chairwoman and Maki took her silence as a sign of her thinking things through. Umi is smart enough to understand everything they said just now, only that it still feels surreal. She took the pledge paper and read its contents.

"To put it simply, as said there, the organization will give you and your family a military level of protection, as secretive as possible. In exchange, you have to promise not to tell anyone else unrelated to the department about them, and anything that has something to do with the supernatural beings." Maki explained for her senior.

"An addition to what Nishikino-san said, the department may sometimes ask for your help. You may decline if you want to, but there will be a reward to any assignment accepted from them."

"The conditions are not bad at all. Just that my life won't be normal again, right?"

Maki couldn't help her chuckles because how innocent her senior looked like after asking that question. This caused a light shade of red on the archer's face. Quite amused on the scene in front of her, chairwoman Minami coughed to get back to the topic at hand.

"That may be right Umi-chan, but we will try our best not to make it affect your life that much."

"I guess, I will sign it."

After getting the answer they've been waiting for, chairwoman Minami happily handed a pen to Umi and watched her sign the pledge.

"Now that it is settled, here is the member's badge. You may display it if you want to, or hide it. Just make sure you have it with you at all times."

The chairwoman held out to Umi a small object with a pin on its back. It is a typical looking badge with 'µ's' written on it.

 _Why does it feel like I saw this somewhere before?_ She thought to herself looking closely to the badge.

"Is there anything wrong?" Maki asked.

"Nothing. I just feel like I've seen this before."

Umi decided to pin it on her inner blouse where the blazer would cover it.

"I am giving you permission to skip the afternoon classes to talk with Maki-chan for the things that she has to tell you. Now, do you still have questions for me Umi-chan?"

"Ah yes. There's one thing bothering me."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Why did the organization took in our academy to be one of their office? And if they are a secret government oraganization, how did our school get in contact with them?"

"As expected, you're really smart Umi-chan." The chairwoman smiled to Umi before speaking again. "All I can tell you right now is that, I was the one who contacted them because I've been a member for a long time already. Someone else will fill you in with the details, don't worry Umi-chan."

Umi knew the chairwoman is implying something when she said about that someone else. But because they knew it's time for them to leave, she decided to ignore her thoughts once again. After taking their bows, they left the chairwoman's office.

The two went to the rooftop upon the first year's suggestion. She reasoned that it is the best place to talk without getting worried that someone would hear them. They sat beside each other under a covered part of the rooftop.

"I'm not really comfortable to talk about myself. But after getting you into this mess, I have no choice."

"S-sorry."

"I didn't mean to impose this on you senpai. I'm sorry too. It's no one's fault."

Awkward silence filled their atmosphere, but the redhead did not want it to last long so she was the first one to spoke again.

"As I have told you last night, I am half werepanther, half vampire. I am a hybrid."

Umi positioned herself facing her junior as she talks to listen to everything she will say. It is known to everyone that the family Maki came from, the Nishikino, is a rich family of doctors who owns a hospital. In the society of supernatural beings, their family is popular too, in a different way. The Nishikino's are known as one of the strongest family of werepanthers.

The possibility of having a half-blood child between different races is quite low. One gene, either from the father or the mother will be dominant, causing their child to inherit only one race. That is why no one was against her werepanther father marrying her vampire mother.

A blood test can determine ones race, and it was being done to every newborn. When they tested Maki's blood, the result showed that she is a full blood werepanther. Little did they know that the redhead is a very special case.

Before the redhead reached ten, her parents ignored the fact that Maki is not fond of eating garlic. Never had she eaten garlic until one incident that happened when she was ten years old. A classmate offered her a bite on her packed lunch and Maki couldn't find any reason to decline. She was sent to the hospital afterwards because of food poisoning and they found out that there was garlic in it.

After the incident, her parents had to test her blood once again. Her mom was reminded of how she was a late bloomer vampire and suspected that her child was the same which may have affected the result they got when Maki was just born. And she was right. The result showed that she is a hybrid.

The result became a top secret of the family. Half-bloods are discriminated on their society. They are seen as the curse of evil that must be exterminated. A lot of half-bloods had been killed in the past, but since the foundation of the Organization for the Supernatural Beings, these killings had been reduced. Laws of human and the government must be applied to the supernatural beings too, which makes killing unlawful.

"It happened just recently when my secret got out. We don't know how but someone outside the family spread it like a fire that I am not a full blood. Since then, I've been experiencing assault or kidnap attempts. One time, it happened inside the school."

"S-so the reason you transferred to Otonoki was that?"

"Yes. Mama is friends with chairwoman Minami. She told my mom about the school becoming part of the organization and that it will be the safest place for me. And then, they made me transfer here."

 _Top rumor number two, Nishikino Maki was kicked out from her previous school, UTX, which is why she transferred to Otonoizaka. Not true._

The blue haired archer released a sigh of relief upon knowing that at least one of the top three rumors about Maki is not true. The redhead gave her a glare.

"What? Don't tell me you really thought I got kicked out of UTX?"

"I-It's not that! I swear."

Maki inched closer still giving her senior the glare.

"O-Okay. I-I did. Just a little. I can't help it, after seeing you fight some delinquents last time. Wait, are they-"

"Before you finish that question, I shall tell you that those guys you saw I was fighting last time were just normal human beings who wanted to kidnap the daughter of a rich family for ransom."

"To think that you have to deal with that matters too... What about those two big guys? What was their name again?"

"Hideo-san and Taki-san?"

"Ah yes, yes!"

"They are members of the organization that were tasked to protect me until they caught the one behind all these. It was my own decision not to let anyone get close to me. I was afraid they'll just get caught up on this and I was right when they used you."

 _She must have been lonely._ Umi thought to herself as she saw sadness from her junior's eyes. The second year felt protective over this vulnerable side of the redhead. Acting on her instinct, the archer reached for Maki's head and patted it.

"Nishikino-san." she called out to her softly, making the other look her directly in the eyes. "It will be fine. I was the one who got myself into this. Don't blame yourself. I will protect you as you protect me. You may not know but I am pretty strong."

"Said the one tied on a rope last night." Maki teased back to her usual self.

"I-I was just c-caught off guard! W-why did you have to ruin it Nishikino?!"

The redhead started laughing and was soon followed by her senior. When the laughter died down, they just stared at each other comfortably in silence. They adored each other's features and minutes later, they had to break eye contact out of embarrassment.

"U-Umi-senpai…"

Umi blushed once again for the sudden mention of her first name. But it was nothing compared to the shade of red on her junior's face.

"I-I just thought that we should start calling each other on first name basis after I told you all this." The redhead was cut off when she heard giggles coming from the other girl.

"Sorry about that.. haha.." Umi said coughing to stop her giggles. "You're really interesting, Maki. I would really like to be friends with you even if it doesn't seem like you'd like to have any. Your senpai here will be saddened if you reject me, but I'll understand." She stretched out her hand hoping the cute junior in front of her will take it.

There's no way she can reject it. The way her senior beautifully smiled at her, the way her deep voice sounds so sweet when she called her by her first name, and the way her amber eyes looked directly at her with sincerity and kindness, Maki felt her heart skipped a beat. Shyly, she held out her hand to take her senior's. She looked away letting her bangs fall to cover her eyes.

"I-I would be glad to."


	6. Chapter 6

The more I say that I want to update asap, the more I don't get to do so. I'm sorry for the late update. Consider this as part 2 of the previous chapter. And it's another explanation chapter so I hope everyone will still be able to enjoy it!

* * *

Comfortable silence filled their atmosphere when they both stopped talking, only to be ruined by the sound of a grumbling stomach. Right at that moment, all Maki wanted to do was to dig a hole and bury herself there forever. Her blue haired senior stared at her curiously.

"M-Maki c-could it be that you haven't eaten your lunch?"

"I-it's because I went straight to the chairwoman's office as soon as the bell for lunch rung! I-it's not like I forgot about it!"

"But you did forgot about it already… didn't you?"

"Ahhhhh! It's past lunch time already! Even if I remember it now, where am I supposed to get food? The cafeteria must have sold out of food already."

Umi thought for a while trying to think if there's any way she can help her junior.

"Let's just go back to class so we can at least attend the last three period."

"Oh I know!" not listening to her junior, Umi suddenly stood up. "It might not fill up your stomach but better than nothing."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Just come with me Maki."

"O-okay." The redhead just agreed unable to reject her senior's smile.

The blue haired archer led Maki to their club room. This is the first time she's thankful to have a duplicate key of their room that she carries around all the time. She invited the redhead in and went inside. Maki watched as her senior walk to one of the drawers in the club room and took out a gift bag. The archer sat beside her as she opened it revealing the cookies inside it.

"An underclassman gave this to me this morning, probably one of your classmates since there's only one class for freshmen, right? You can have it."

"Why are you giving it to me if it was a gift to you? And this looks like homemade too. That girl even went out of her way to make this for you."

"I know. I'm planning to have some, but I want you to have most of it because you're the hungry one here."

"Umi-senpai, if you're being considerate then how about giving me some of your blood? You already know that I am part vampire, and you must also be aware that vampires feed on blood."

"M-my blood?"

"Yes, your blood. It will just be a small bite on your neck. Two minutes of drinking should be enough to fulfill me, though senpai would feel a little dizzy after. What do you think?"

Maki smirked as she stared at Umi waiting for her reaction. The archer blushed heavily when the image of her junior biting her neck flashed on her imagination.

"T-t-that's shameless!"

The redhead burst into laughter adding another shade to Umi's blush. "S-sorry senpai.. ahahaha! I was just kidding." Maki tried to say between her laughter. Umi took away the gift bag and moved to the other end of the table.

"You're the worst Maki! Why do you always have to fool with me like that?"

"Ehh.. Don't take it away Umi-senpai, I'm close to starving now. I already said I'm sorry, and I mean it." Maki followed her senior and sat beside her.

"Fine. But don't do that again." Umi said handing over the gift bag to Maki after taking one cookie.

"Thank you Umi-senpai! But I can't promise you that. You're so fun to tease after all. hehe"

"W-what?!"

Maki ignored her senior's glare and started munching some cookies. "Mmm… these are delicious! Why did she gave you these anyway? Did you do something for her?"

"Nope. I-it was… a confession."

"What?! You mean a love confession?!"

"Y-yes.. I turned her down though."

"Then why have you accepted this?"

"She insisted. She said she really wants me to eat it regardless of how I would respond to her. Even though this is not the first time, I still feel guilty when I reject them. But there's nothing I can do. I don't feel the same way."

"Then stop being cool and charming in front of your juniors." Maki whispered to herself to not let Umi hear it.

"W-what did you just say? I couldn't hear it."

"I said these are really delicious thanks for the food."

"Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?"

"This is how I am always. Now senpai you gotta eat more.. This was made for you after all."

"A-ah okay if you say so."

When they finished eating, they both went back to class to catch the last two afternoon periods. And as promised, Maki went to the school publication's club room again for the interview with Umi. Before she get to knock, the door was opened by a tall blonde figure. They both took a step back in surprise to each other's sudden appearance.

"Elicchi what's wrong?" she heard the purple haired said from behind the blonde. "Oh, if it isn't Nishikino-san!"

"Sorry if I had startled you." The blonde apologized.

"Ah, I'm sorry too."

"Oh Maki is already here? Come in!" Umi said popping her head from behind the purple haired.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

The two made way for Maki to come inside.

"So you really did get her to agree for an interview?"

"How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me Nozomi-senpai?" the archer then turned her attention to the redhead. "Maki, she is Ayase Eli-senpai, the club president, and also the student council president. Then she is Tojou Nozomi-senpai, her vice president in both." Umi said motioning her hand from the blonde to the purple haired.

"Nice to meet you Tojou-senpai, Ayase-senpai."

"Nice to meet you too Nishikino-san."

"Umi-senpai, is it really a good timing? It looks like you three are heading out."

"Oh no Maki, don't worry about it. It's just Nozomi-senpai and Eli-senpai."

 _First name basis? It's quite weird already for Umi to be calling her by first name. But it's a big surprise that Nishikino-san is calling Umi by her first name too._ are the thoughts that invaded both their seniors mind.

"T-that's right. We just dropped by here. We need to finish some paper works at the student council. We shall be going then."

"You can take it from here Umi-chan. Have fun you two!"

Eli and Nozomi waved to their juniors as they exit the room. The purple haired did not forget to give Umi a teasing wink. Ignoring the blush that's forming on her face, Umi guided Maki to their seat.

"I will be recording our conversation alright?"

"Okay, okay. But, there really isn't much you need to ask of me right? You already know my secret Umi-senpai."

"That may be true but I am not allowed to publish some of that right? I need your help to come up with a cover for it."

"Just say that the foolish rumor about me not being human is a misunderstanding."

"How would you explain getting to school without any scratch from your fights?"

"Add something like, the daughter of the owner of Nishikino hospital got her body guards to protect her from kidnappers. That should answer one of the top rumors right?"

"What about this picture?"

Umi pulled out her phone to show her the popular picture of the redhead licking her hand.

"Oh that one? I played too much with the cat at the school yard that it accidentally bit my finger. You can say that I was just disinfecting myself."

"About that cat at the school yard, you are taking care of it, is that right?"

"Mmm.. Kind of."

"Why aren't you taking it home?"

"I am planning to do that. Once I confirmed that its mother won't go back for her, I'll take her in."

They went on like that with Umi's other questions for almost an hour. It took longer than it supposed to be because part of it was Maki teasing her senior like the usual.

"And with that we're done. Finally.. Thank you for your cooperation Maki."

"I hope this would stop the other students from trying to follow me. If only they knew that I'm picking up on their scent."

"By the way Maki, you're still hungry right? How about I treat you as a token of my gratitude? Where do you want to eat?"

"Oooohh… Are you perhaps, asking me on an afterschool date, Umi-senpai?"

Blood immediately rushed on the archer's face at the choice of words of her junior. "I-I never mentioned anything about a date!"

 _Why does she keep on teasing me?!_

"It will be just the two of us right? Shouldn't that be called a date? Come on, we also did that yesterday sen~pai."

 _A-and flirting too…?!_

"Hey senpai, say something.. Haha" Maki inched closer and started poking on her senior's cheek. It was then when Umi noticed that the redhead's whiskers are out. She gazed up to her head and saw her cat-like ears. Then she glanced at her junior's back and as she expected, she saw her tail curled up like a question mark.

"M-Maki…"

"What is it Umi-senpai?"

"Your ears and tail are out."

It was now the redhead's turn to blush after Umi mentioned it. She transformed back quickly and looked away from Umi.

"I-I guess I let my guard down a little too much.."

"You mean, you transformed unconsciously?"

A knock on the door interrupted the two. They turned their gazes towards the door and watch it flung open revealing Kotori Honoka and Hanayo. To everyone's surprise, Kotori suddenly ran towards Maki and hugged her.

"Kotori, why do you always hug me the moment we meet? Not to mention, we just saw each other earlier."

"What's wrong with that Maki-chan? Can't I?"

"You knew each other?" everyone else in the room asked curiously.

Kotori and Maki explained how their families are friends especially their mothers. They've known each other since they were babies. They remained in touch with each other even if the NIshikinos moved to another town due to business matters during Maki's elementary and junior high years.

"But Umi-chan, you already knew that mom knows Maki-chan right? I didn't think you'd still be surprised."

"I just didn't realized it."

Honoka walked towards Maki to shake her hands. "Nice to meet you Maki-chan! I hope it's alright to call you by your first name too. I'm Kousaka Honoka, and you can just call me Honoka."

"Nice to meet you too Honoka-senpai."

"Kotori and Honoka are also members of our club. And Hanayo too. You must know her already since you two are classmates."

"Hello Nishikino-san."

"I thought you would be in the track and field club like Hoshizora-san since you two are always together."

"I don't have much stamina like Rin-chan. Hehee.. But I'm surprised you knew Rin-chan is on the track team."

"A-ahh.. well.."

After giggling to the redhead, Hanayo told them that she is leaving early for today and just wanted to drop by the club room before going home. After getting the approval of her seniors, she excused herself out of the room.

"Eli-senpai mailed us that it's just you two here. Are you done with the interview?" Kotori asked strolling towards Umi.

"Yes. We just finished when you arrived."

"Umi-chan, there's something I need to apologize to you. It's about Maki-chan."

"Ehh? What about her?"

"Other than not telling you that I am close to Maki-chan, I did not even try to help you by asking her to do an interview with you. All this time I have been hesitant about asking Maki-chan. If only I had not been undecided, your life wouldn't have been in danger like last night Umi-chan!"

"W-why do you know about it Kotori?"

"Mom also called me to her office earlier remember? Maki-chan and mom told me about it. It's all my fault."

When Kotori sounded like she was about to cry, Umi pulled her in for a hug. "Don't blame yourself Kotori. Nothing happened to me. See, I'm alright." She pulled off to let Kotori have a full glance to her.

"That's right Kotori. And besides, you didn't know about my situation until today right?"

Honoka stepped forward and held Kotori's hands. "Kotori-chan, you were just thinking of what would be good for everyone right?" the bird softly nodded. Honoka then smiled to her and said, "It will be fine!" Maki and Umi smiled to Kotori too for reassurance.

After Kotori had calmed down, Umi realized that they just talked about a topic that shouldn't be talked about so openly.

"W-wait a minute. If Kotori and Maki knows each other since they were born, and also their families, does that mean-"

"If you're going to say if Kotori knows about me being a hybrid, yes she does. But I would like to ask too why we are openly talking about this. Kotori, does Honoka-senpai knows about it? Don't tell me she's the other person you were talking about?"

"Yes that's right Maki-chan."

"Other person? What do you mean by that, Kotori, Maki?"

"I still have a lot to explain. How about we go over to my place and let me tell you everything there?"

"I wouldn't mind. I'll just tell Hideo and Taki about it."

"I'm fine with it too. Let me just pack my things here and go ahead of me."

"Okay Umi-chan! We will wait for you by the locker."

Honoka and Kotori started moving out of the room with Maki coming after them. Before the redhead closed the door, she looked back to Umi and said, "Senpai, I will look forward to your promised date with me some other time okay?" She did not forget to add a flirty wink before completely disappearing. Umi froze for a few seconds with her reddening face.

"Ahhh! That panther seriously!"

When Umi caught up to them, they started heading for Kotori's house. They talked about random things until they got there. Kotori asked them to go up to her room while she prepare some snacks and tea. Preparing them didn't took much of her time so she caught up to them minutes later and was able to overhear the redhead's blatant question.

"Say Honoka-senpai, are you perhaps going out with Kotori?" the redhead asked out of the blue.

"E-Ehh? Did Kotori mentioned something to you Maki-chan?"

"Not really. I don't get to talk to her recently. But last time we talked, she mentioned about someone she wanted to confess to. It was just a wild guess. And I guess, the reaction on your face says that it is true."

"U-umm.. Well t-that's right.. hehehe" Honoka answered shyly.

"Ahh.. That may be why." Maki said to herself.

Kotori went inside her room with a pout on her face. "Maki-chan I told you keep that one between us right. It's so embarrassing."

"Eh? Did you say something like that? I think it's alright for Honoka-senpai to find out since it was her after all."

"And that's the very reason why I don't want her to know."

"Hehehe.. Sorry.." the redhead apologized playfully.

Kotori sat in front of Umi, with Honoka on her side. She settled the snacks and tea in the table and poured tea for everyone's cups.

"Umi-chan… I hope you are still prepared for more revelation. Honoka-chan, let's show her together."

After Honoka nodded, they both showed the archer a small object at the count of three. Umi looked at it closely until it finally clicked on her mind. It is the organization's member's badge. The reason why she felt like she'd seen it before may be because she had seen it either from Kotori or Honoka.

"Y-you two are also members of the organization? S-since when? How? Why?!"

"C-Calm down Umi-chan. We will tell you everything."

"Wait. Just let me clarify this. I am not the only normal human being here, right?"

The panicked look on Umi's expression made the redhead suppressed some giggles.

"Don't worry Umi-chan! I Kousaka Honoka is a normal human being too!"

"Then what about Kotori?"

"Umi-chan… I am a human being too… at most part."

 _At most part?_

Kotori begun by explaining that her mother is a half-human, half-vampire. Because of having a strong vampire blood in her, Kotori was still able to inherit it and become a half-vampire too despite having the vampire blood fight half of her mother's human side, and her father's too. As a half vampire, like her mother, Kotori has no problem walking under the sun. Her dislike for garlic is another trait. And etc.

When they confessed to each other, Kotori had to reveal to Honoka about herself. Under the law for the supernatural beings, if they are about to enter a serious romantic relationship with a human, especially a non-member, they have to seek for the acceptance of their partner for the preparation to their future life together. If the human fully accepts them, they will become a member of the organization and the couple will obtain its blessing. Otherwise, the organization will have to erase the memories of the human and the two will not be allowed to meet each other again.

"I bet Honoka didn't even hesitate when she said yes."

Kotori just shyly nodded in affirmation to Umi's statement, while Honoka hugs her tightly. "Kotori-chan is still Kotori-chan after all. I will even let her drink my blood if she says so!"

"H-Honoka-chan!"

After giggling at the bird's embarrassed face, Maki begun recalling about what happened during lunch break earlier.

"I went over to the chairwoman's office earlier to report about the incident, and then she told me that Kotori is your childhood friend. We called her over so I could tell her everything and apologize for having her dearest friend caught up on my problems."

"Maki-chan, don't worry about it anymore you protected Umi-chan and we're thankful about that."

Maki turned to Honoka before speaking again, "But I feel the need to apologize to you too Honoka-senpai. Umi-senpai is your dear childhood friend too right? Forgive me for getting her caught up in this."

Honoka was surprised by her juniors way of speaking, causing her to stutter on her reply. "I-it's okay Maki-chan. Like what Kotori-chan said, we're thankful that you protected Umi-chan."

"I will continue to do that as much as needed."

"T-thank you Maki." Feeling warm inside, Umi responded with her reddening face.

After they told Kotori about the whole thing, before her mother could ask, she volunteered on protecting Umi too. She also asked for her mother's permission to tell her the truth about herself so she'll be able to freely move around the archer.

"As someone who can always be around Umi-chan, we will have more chance to protect her. And so that's why I also asked for permission if I can let another person know about this. Maki-chan hesitantly agreed though."

"Because as much as possible, I don't want to get more people into this."

"Believe me Maki-chan, I may not look like it but I can protect Umi-chan too. I studied on their family's dojo with her after all."

"Don't worry. Since Kotori believes in you, I will believe on you too."

"And don't forget that I can defend myself too. Seriously… You people are talking as if I'm some princess who only knows of how beautiful the world is."

Her statement made everyone laughed and Umi joined soon after. When their laughter died down, the atmosphere returned to serious again.

"Umi-chan! We're really sorry that we had to keep something from you!" Honoka and Kotori exclaimed bowing to Umi.

The blue haired archer was surprised at her childhood friends' sudden actions. She felt all warm inside thinking how much the two must have worried about this matter.

"Honoka, Kotori, get up. It's fine. I'm not mad or anything, though I feel a bit left out." Umi pretended to be upset, and looked away from the two.

"Umi-cha~n! Please forgive us!" the ginger haired and the bird now snuggled towards the archer rubbing their cheeks on her.

"I-I was just kidding. Hahaha! Stop it you two.. that tickles! A ha ha~"

"We don't wanna!"

Umi is now pinned down by her two childhood friends as they begun tickling her sides. Maki watched them with amusement obvious on her expression.

"Maki! H-help me out here! We have to protect each other right?"

"I'm just a lazy cat here who doesn't want to get herself into trouble…"

"No way!"

They continued their torture of tickles on the defenseless archer until Maki pitied her senior and helped her out. The redhead grabbed Honoka and Kotori's leg, and pulled them away from Umi. They could only yelp as they were unable to counter Maki's strength.

"Give Umi-senpai a break, and it's getting quite late too you know."

"Hehehe… We're sorry."

"Thanks Maki. I really thought you're gonna leave me alone."

"We already promised after all…" the redhead whispered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"I did not say anything!"

After helping Kotori clean up their messes, they decided that it's time for them to go home. Since Kotori's mom is not home yet, Honoka said she would stay behind. Umi and Maki bid them goodbye as they leave. They were walking in silence until the archer suddenly speak.

"This was another unbelievable day. I feel so tired."

"With all those things that we sprung on you, it's no surprise if you'd be sleepy by now."

"And really, that was information overload. Haha!"

"Yeah.. But you seemed to be handling them just fine. Now I would not wonder why an underclassman would admire you. You're really cool after all, Umi-senpai."

"W-what are you saying all of a sudden? And b-by the way, why are you walking the same direction as me? Is this the way to your house too?"

 _Uhhh.. But your oblivious trait must be your down side._ "Should I really spell it out to you? I'm walking you home to make sure no one would hurt you. Even if the organization is already providing a top level security to you and your family, I won't let you go home by yourself this late."

It took her a few seconds before Maki realized what she had just said. Rush of heat came to her face as she try to make clarity for herself. "I-I mean, n-no person would let their friend walk home alone this late at night!"

"Ah.. But-"

"No buts! Just let me!"

"What about you?"

"Hideo-san and Taki-san will pick me up by your house. They're already on their way there."

"Why didn't you ask them to pick you up at Kotori's house earlier? That would have been faster."

"Really now.. Do I have to say it again? Because I won't let you go home by yourself." _Just how dense is this person?_

Umi still wanted to argue but finally decided to stop it there since she did not find anything wrong with her junior wanting to walk her home.

"T-thank you.. I guess."

"It's nothing Umi-senpai."

When they reached the Sonoda household, their car was already there waiting for Maki. Hideo and Taki greeted Umi before taking the redhead with them. They bid goodnight to each other as they separate for the day.

* * *

I just want to make a little announcement here... I'd have to apologize to everyone because my updates will continue to be slow due to personal responsibilities. But I'll still try my best to update even a bit less slower as I can see that I'm getting close to ending this fic. Maybe around 2-3 more chapters. That's all for now. Thank you everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! It's been such a long time for my update here! Sorry again about that even though I mentioned about the slower pace of update. Anyway, I can confirm now that I will end this by chapter 9. In advance, thank you everyone for the support on this fic! And as always, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A few weeks had already passed when the article about Nishikino Maki has been published. Since then, everyone in school started to see her in a better light. The bad rumors about her are starting to die down and her popularity is now leaning to a more positive outlook.

Other than the effect of the article being published, being seen often with the second year trio, especially with the well-respected blue haired archer, may also be the reason why Maki gained a better reputation that fast. Kotori started inviting Maki to join them for lunch every day after they revealed they knew each other for a long time. The redhead was hesitant at first.

"Maki-chan, I understand that you avoid to be friends with anyone because of your situation. But I don't see any reason why you have to avoid us as well when we knew about it already." Kotori reasoned to her.

Unable to resist her senior's plea, or even come up with a counter argument, Maki agreed and soon after, it became a natural thing for her to eat lunch or hang out with them.

Meanwhile, though there were still attempts of kidnap for ransom on Maki, the supernatural beings after her life hadn't done anything after the incident with Umi, much to everyone's relief. But at the same time, it makes them worry that the enemy are planning something bigger, and that they might attack when they least expect it.

One week before the two-week ban of club activities due to midterm exams, but Eli already instructed the members to take a break from their activities and start studying for the upcoming exams. And besides, the school publication doesn't release school papers during months of major exams, so there was no rush on coming up with article ideas for the next release. Eli also instructed that they can use the clubroom if they're looking for a place to study.

Umi is currently on her way to the school publication's club room to study there as she wait for Kotori and Honoka who are both on cleaning duty for the day. There she found Nozomi and to her surprise, there's also the idol and her senior, Yazawa Nico.

"Oh Umi-chan! Are you here to study too? Where's Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan?" greeted Nozomi.

"If it isn't the popular Sonoda Umi! Of course, second most popular after me."

"Nicocchi…"

"Good afternoon Nozomi-senpai. Yes, I am here to study while waiting for Honoka and Kotori. They're on cleaning duty today. And Nico-senpai, hello! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well.. As you would expect from the number one idol, due to my increasingly hectic schedule, I can barely come to school."

"Thanks to that you missed a lot of lessons that I have to tutor you right now."

"I didn't even ask you to do this for me Nozomi!"

"Yes you didn't but as your friend I know you need it. At the same time, I'll be able to review too so it's two birds in one stone."

"Uhh… Be sure to cover for me if ever Eli says that I am taking your attention away from her."

"Oh, don't worry about Elicchi. She was worried about you too so she won't say that. And after all, she knows about this."

"And where is Eli-senpai by the way?" Umi butted in making her way to the seat next to Nico.

"Elicchi is still at the student council. There were just a few papers left to take care of so she let me go ahead and help Nicocchi. I must tell you now Nicocchi that Eli will help you study too." Nozomi said winking to the raven haired.

"I'd rather have her now actually..."

"Hmm.. How mean Nicocchi. Looks like I need to punish youagain?" the purple haired raised her hands readying to grope the other.

Nico quickly put her arms over her chest out of reflex. "I-It's because you do that 'thing' that I want Eli here now instead!"

"You're still complaining; should I really do it again?"

"Oh no I was just kidding! Please teach me Tojou-sensei!"

"Good!"

"Ha ha ha…" Umi just sighed and gave nico a sympathetic smile.

Umi settled her things on the table and started studying. After twenty minutes and she noticed that Kotori and Honoka seems to be running late, Umi decided to take a break from studying for a while. She took out her phone from her pocket and did some browsing. When the raven haired senior beside her noticed that she stopped studying, she got curious and looked over at what the blue haired could be doing with her phone.

"What your cat's tail tells you-" Nico read aloud.

When Umi realized that her senior saw what she was researching, she quickly hid her phone. "W-why did you looked at what I'm doing with my phone? And why did you have to read it out loud too Nico-senpai?!"

"Ahh.. Sorry Umi. I just got curious. Why are you searching for something like that? Are you planning to adopt a cat?"

"Ah… I-It isn't like that Nico-senpai…" _Uuuhh.. There's no way I can explain to them._

"Hmmm.. Could it be that Umi-chan is researching for her next article?"

 _Yes that's it!_ "Y-Yes Nozomi-senpai! I-I was thinking of featuring cats for one of my next articles in our school paper."

"Umi-chan, Elicchi already told us to take a break right? Don't think about our next paper for a while and just focus on the exams."

"But-"

"And, if you are going to reason that you only do it when you take a break from studying still that is not right. I know Umi-chan is a hard-worker, but please try to relax every once in a while, okay?"

"Okay I get it Nozomi-senpai. I will try to relax. Thank you." _Phew... Finally managed to get away with it._

The blue haired archer sighed inwardly. Realizing that it isn't a good idea to do her research at the moment, Umi decided to go back to studying. The reason she is looking up about something like that was not because of her next article for the school paper…

Sonoda Umi is curious. Actually even before this, Umi had already tried looking for any helpful books at the school library that would help her understand cats, especially the panthers. It isn't just because she got involved with a werepanther's affair. With her recent growing friendship with the redhead panther, Maki's unconscious transformation when they are alone together, is becoming frequent. Umi doesn't know the trigger to this. It doesn't only happen when the redhead is teasing her too much. It also happens even if they are sitting next to each other for a long period of time, as long as there's no one else but them. Yes, it is quite a weird experience for her but at the same time, she finds it cute. The blue haired archer couldn't help but smile upon remembering those moments when it happened.

A knock on the door interrupted Umi's thoughts bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" came the voice of the one who knocked before the door was opened. "Umi-senpai.. Wha- N-Nico-chan?!"

"Maki/Maki-chan?" Umi and Nico responded in unison.

"What are you doing here?!" Now it is Nico and Maki's time to speak in unison.

"You two knew each other?" Nozomi asked.

"Um… yeah.. Sort of." Nico answered flatly. "Maki-chan was the composer of my debut single, and some of my other songs."

Umi and Nozomi both widened their eyes in surprised and looked at the redhead. "You can compose songs?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"What did you came here for Maki-chan?"

"I came here for Umi-senpai. What about you Nico-chan? This is my first time meeting you at school since I transferred."

 _E-ehh? Did we made plans on meeting after school? And why do they sound too casual with each other?_ Umi thought to herself.

"I am friends with the president and vice president of this club. I came here to study with Nozomi, and later with Eli once she finishes her council work. I rarely come to school because of my packed schedule. I didn't think you'd already have friends here though; given the way you are."

"S-Shut up Nico-chan!"

"Nicocchi, if you must know, Maki-chan and Umi-chan became friends after we we assigned Umi-chan to feature Maki-chan on her article for our school paper. You must have been absent when our last paper was distributed. If you want a copy, we can give you."

"Heh~ They featured you on the school paper too~" the raven haired senior gave Maki a smirk. "I would love to have a copy of it Nozomi."

"Just remind me later okay? And Maki-chan why don't you take a sit?"

"Ah- Yeah. Thanks."

"Umm.. Maki, you said you came here for me. Is there something I can help you with?" Umi asked as soon as the redhead settled beside Nozomi, which is the seat in front of her.

"Kotori told me to come here and wait with you. She also told me to inform you that we will be having a sleepover study session tonight at their place."

"Ehhhh? Isn't it too sudden?"

"But it will be fun Umi-chan!" said the ginger haired coming from club room door.

No one noticed since when it was opened by them. Honoka and Kotori made way towards their fellow second year as they greeted their seniors. "Hello Nozomi-senpai, and Nico-senpai too! It's been a while!"

"I know it is too sudden Umi-chan, but I thought since it's the weekend before the midterm examinations, why not have a sleepover study session." Kotori explained.

Although she was still reluctant because of the sudden turn of events, Umi finally agreed. They bid goodbye to both their seniors before living. Honoka, and Umi went home first to gather their things before going to Kotori's house, while Maki just asked Hideo and Taki to bring her stuffs to her.

"Kotori, aren't your parents a little late? They should be home around this time already right?" Umi asked as she took another onion to slice.

When Umi and Honoka arrived, Kotori and Maki were already studying. Kotori then asked Umi to prepare dinner with her while leaving Honoka in Maki's care to make sure that the ginger haired will study for real.

"Oh right we haven't told you Umi-chan. The reason why our study session suddenly became a sleepover too is because my parents are going out of town for the weekend. They said they have a business to take care of."

"Ahh… Then doesn't that mean you will be alone for the rest of the weekend after we leave tomorrow?"

"No worries because Honoka-chan volunteered to stay over for the rest of the weekend. Umi-chan can join too if you want! And also Maki-chan!"

"Mm~ That is a good idea. I'll get my parents' permission first though. But I don't think Maki would join us."

"Why not? Maki-chan joined us tonight on short notice."

"That is what I've been wondering about since earlier. How did you get Maki to join us that easily?"

Umi watch Kotori put the saucepan over the stove while waiting for her answer. They're making curry rice for dinner and they just finished preparing the ingredients.

"I did nothing special. I just pleaded Maki-chan _a little_ ~"

The blue haired archer would have completely believed on her childhood friend's words if only she had not caught on the smirk she did before turning away from Umi.

"Kotori… I hope you really meant little pleading by that."

"I really mean it Umi-chan. I won't force her to come if she didn't want to. Maybe it is because Maki-chan has a soft spot for me?"

"Everyone has a soft spot for you Kotori." Umi whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, Umi-chan?"

"Nothing~"

Dropping the topic, the two just proceeded on cooking. When the curry was almost done, Umi volunteered to wash the things they used for the preparation letting Kotori to handle the rest for cooking. The silent atmosphere brought the archer's mind to her deep thoughts once again. Umi can't brush off her curiosity over the redhead's behavior around her.

 _What if I try asking Kotori? Other than Maki, she's the only supernatural being I know. And besides she knew Maki ever since._

As she thinks to herself, Umi didn't what she was holding until it caused a cut on her hand. The pain it caused finally brought her back to reality and Umi could only gasp from the slight pain, realizing the knife she's washing.

"Umi-chan what are you doing?!"

Before Umi could react, Kotori put away the knife from her hand and brought the one with the cut close to her face to examine it.

"Kotori I'm fine it's just a cut."

"How is this fine? You're bleeding!"

Loud sounds of footsteps were suddenly heard coming from the stairs as if the person who's about to come down is in a hurry.

"Kotori, Umi-senpai! Are you alright?!" yelled Maki as her rushing figure appeared by the kitchen door.

"Wait for me Maki-chan!" Honoka appeared next behind the redhead.

Shocked by the sudden appearance of their junior, Kotori and Umi were only able to stare at them until the archer decided to break the silence.

"M-Maki? Honoka? What's wrong?"

"We were taking a break from studying when Maki-chan suddenly ran off the room. So I chased after her wondering what's going on."

"M-More importantly, what happened here?!"

"Umi-chan accidentally got herself cut by a knife. Ah- Could it be that Maki-chan panicked because of the sudden smell of blood?" Kotori's realization formed a smirk on her lips that got even wider when Maki's face reddened in response. "Ohh.. I see that your vampire instincts kicked in just now~"

"I-I was just worried that we're under attack! Mou! Honoka-senpai, this is your fault!"

The redhead snapped at Honoka. It seems that they started talking about random things when they were taking a break from studying. Somewhere along the way, their topic had come to horror movies. Honoka was talking about this certain movie where bunch of blood thirst killers broken into a fully secured house. It just so happened that it was that moment when Maki smelled blood and without thinking, she rushed out of the room.

"S-Sorry Maki-chan… Hehehe"

"Uuhhhhh!" Maki groaned in frustration earning short giggles from Kotori and Umi.

"Maki, let her off now. I'm fine, we're fine. Thanks for worrying." The archer walked close to the redhead and tapped her shoulder for reassurance. There was a little 'ow' when her hand with a cut slightly hit Maki's skin. It did not go unheard by Maki. She took her senior's hand and examined the cut.

"Let me take care of this. Kotori, I'm taking Umi-senpai away for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Of course. We're almost done preparing here after all, so worry not."

"D-Don't I get a say on this?"

"Umi-chan, I will help Kotori-chan in your place. Now stop struggling and just let Maki-chan treat you okay? That doesn't look like a simple cut Umi-chan."

Finding it hard to win an argument against three people, Umi only nodded in response. The redhead dragged her back to the sink and washed the wounded hand with a soap. Afterwards, Maki took her out of the kitchen. Honoka and Kotori just watched and enjoyed the scene that unfolded before their eyes. They prepared the table and waited for the two. Umi has been properly bandaged when they returned.

It was already ten o'clock in the evening when they get to start their study session. They are all at Kotori's room and had some futons ready just in case they want to go to sleep already. After a good hour of studying, they heard soft snorts from the ginger haired and realized that Honoka has fallen asleep. Kotori and Maki carried her to the bed. Just a little later, Kotori got all sleepy too and said that she'll just continue the next day. She bid Maki and Umi good night reminding them not to stay up too late because they can still have tomorrow.

"How's your hand? Does it still hurt?" Maki asked in a low voice not looking up from her notebook.

"Not anymore. Thank you again Maki. It wasn't that deep of a cut. I don't think you had to put bandage on it in the first place." Umi replied not looking up from her notebook too which made her unable to dodge the redhead's hand chop on her head. "Ow- W-what was that for Maki?!"

"Because senpai is stupid. I am a doctor's daughter. I know better that it isn't a small cut. I don't even have to be a future doctor to know because of how much you were bleeding."

"S-sorry. It was my fault for not focusing on the task at hand."

"You don't need to apologize. And besides, I'm sure you've learned your lesson already."

Looking up from her notebook this time, Maki noticed the sleepy look on her senior's face. "Senpai, you should go to sleep already."

"Just let me solve this problem first."

"Don't be stubborn and just solve that tomorrow."

"Yeah… Coming from you..."

"Ugghhhhhh…"

Quite annoyed that she can't think of anything to counter argue, Maki thought of just letting her off and go back to studying. But then, an idea came to her mind.

"How about I help you stay awake Umi-senpai?"

"Help me? How will you help me stay awake? A little while ago you were telling to me go to sleep…"

"I know a charm for washing away the sleepiness. I will cast it on you if you want to senpai. It is very effective by the way."

Umi thought she caught the redhead smirk for a second. "U-uumm.. Maki, You're not just going to do something to tease me are you?"

"Not really~ Now close your eyes senpai."

"Ehh? Why do I need to close my eyes? Wouldn't that get me sleepier?"

"Just do it. It's part of the charm~"

In spite of being unsure if she should follow as her junior says, Umi obeyed anyway. She is already curious as to what the redhead is up to and hopes that she won't regret it.

When her senior's eyes are completely close, Maki moved towards her slowly. "Keep it close senpai okay. No matter what, don't open your eyes until you don't think it is the right time to open them yet."

"Okay. But how long will this take Maki?"

Ignoring her senior's question, Maki inched closer to the archer's face. Her gaze fell upon the pinkish lips in front of her and her mind started to wonder how sweet it might taste like.

 _No no no…. You're not thinking of doing that Maki. No!_

Shaking off her thoughts, Maki proceeded on leaning forward and in split seconds, she gave her senior a peck on the cheek.

"There. That should be enough to keep you awake for a few more hours right?"

Umi widened her eyes in surprise as the heat started rushing on her face. "W-W-What do you t-think you're doing Nishikino Maki?"

"A kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt right? Friends do it right?" Maki gave her a wink before returning to her study materials.

On the other hand, Umi is stil finding it hard to comprehend what just happened. Her heart is pounding against her chest.

 _T-this panther is unbelievable!_

When her mind can think straight again, she noticed that the redhead had transformed again unknowingly. Her ears are twitching from time to time, and her tails are moving from left to right in a slow pace.

"Senpai, if you keep staring at me like that, you won't get any studying done."

"I-It is your fault you know! For doing something shameless!"

"You're still on that? Okay, okay, I'm sorry if you didn't like it." Maki looked up again to her senior and gave her an apologetic smile to which Umi felt some guilt inside her.

"I didn't say _I dislike it..._ " the archer tried to say on her softest voice but remembered Maki might be able to hear it so she left the rest on her thoughts.

"W-What did you say Umi-senpai?"

"I-I said it's o-okay! There's no need to apologize for anything! A-And… They're out again Maki… Your ears and tail."

The redhead immediately covered her ears with her hands and yelled, "J-Just ignore them!" She covered her mouth afterwards and looked over the sleeping figures if she bothered them. Sighing in relief after seeing that they're still sleeping peacefully, Maki turned her gaze back to her senior and found her giggling.

"W-What's funny?"

Umi cleared her throat to stop her giggles and smiled fondly at Maki before answering, "Nothing. Just that, I think you looked so cute when you embarrassedly covered your ears."

"Wha-" Now tomato faced, Maki looked away averting her senior's gaze. "Why am I the one getting teased now?" she murmured to herself transforming back to her human form.

"I don't think we'll get any studying done at this rate. We should go to sleep already. Unless you are still in the mood to study."

"No, I don't have the mood the study anymore too. Let's just go to sleep and continue this tomorrow." She answered still not looking at Umi.

Umi gave Maki a light pat in the head before getting up. They went to their respective futons after putting away their study materials and tried to sleep. But both their hearts haven't calmed down because of the incidents that happened moments ago.

 _Uhhh.. I can't fall asleep._ Both of them thought to themselves.

The next morning, Maki and Umi were the last ones to get up. Honoka and Kotori kept on asking them what happened but both of them just answered, "It's her fault." The two gave up on asking soon after and just took that as something good must have happened.

Exam week came and things remained calm for everyone without any signs of danger. This got Maki thinking that her still unknown enemies were just preparing for an attack. Just to make it worse, she has been feeling that someone is stalking them whenever she's with Umi. A week later when the exams were over, Maki was about to go home with the second years like the usual. When Umi opened her locker to get her outdoor shoes, there she found a letter that is more than she expects it to be.

* * *

That one scene over there is inspired from one of the drama part in Music S.T.A.R.T. single... Hahaha.. I guess you can tell which is it? XD

Probably the next update will take some time again. So, until next update! See yaaa ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Finally an update! First off, sorry for this super late update. As I have said, it will get slower. But one more chapter left most likely so I'll see if I can update faster. If not within the month of October, it will be on November.

Sorry in advance for typo and grammatical errors. And as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Nishikino Maki is having a bad day. Everyone in their classroom can tell just by looking at her. The redhead might normally look grumpy normally, but today, it's a bit different. Everyone can feel her unapproachable aura. She had it before she got a little bit open to their class, but this one may be even worse. In spite of that, there are still two people who would dare approach her even in this state.

"Maki-chan good morning nyaa!" Rin greeted her brightly trying to uplift the atmosphere around the redhead.

"Good morning M-Maki-chan." Hanayo shyly followed after.

Another after effect of the release of that article about Maki is Rin having more courage to befriend the fellow first year. Along with Hanayo, they started talking to Maki. Even though she hasn't opened up to them as much as she did with the second years, the redhead is now comfortable around them, and sees them as a friend, of course she has not admitted it to them.

"Good morning, Rin, Hanayo." Maki greeted back not bothering to spare a glance at her fellow first years and only continued to stare out the window.

"Why so down nyaa? Did anything bad happened?"

"Hmm… Not really…"

"That's not what your face says so though."

"Rin-chan, I don't think we should ask any more. Maki-chan doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it."

"If Kayo-chin says so… But Maki-chan, cheer up nyaa! Kayo-chin and I are here for you. We will listen to you when you feel like talking about it already. Okay?"

Maki felt warm inside upon hearing Rin's statement. She stared at their faces and saw their sincerely caring expressions for her. She couldn't help but smile to them which caught the two off guard. It was the first time the redhead smiled to them like that after all.

"Nothing bad really happened. But, thank you anyway, Hanayo, Rin."

Rin couldn't help but hug Maki right at that moment. Hanayo followed a little after. For them, it was like the first time that they really felt the redhead acknowledge them as their friend.

"Maki-chan nyaa~ You're so cute nyaa!" Rin exclaimed not caring how loud she was.

"Mm~"

"G-Get off me you two. Everyone is staring and our teacher is coming!"

"Hehee~"

Just in time before their teacher went inside their room, Rin and Hanayo managed to get to their seats. Maki giggled to herself as she watches them dash to their seats. The little commotion lit up her mood compared to earlier.

In the first place, the redhead panther can't understand her negative mood for today. Or perhaps, she just can't admit that she's feeling uncomfortable about today. Maki can't help but remember it after all.

 _Sonoda Umi-senpai, please meet me tomorrow afterschool by the school rooftop_.

That was the content of the letter her blue haired senior found on her locker when they were about to go home. It isn't an uncommon occurrence but still it hasn't happened in a while in this form according to Honoka and Kotori.

 _Why should this thing bother me? It doesn't have anything to do with me right?_

 _Wait… Since the one who sent the letter must be their underclassman that must only mean that the sender is in this room. There's only one class for first years after all..._

 _I wonder who it is._

Concentrating in class was a struggle for Maki throughout the day. It kept on invading her thoughts. That's why she was so relieved when the classes were finally over. She plans on going home by herself for today but Kotori already invited her before she could tell them about it.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

Ever since going home with the second years became frequent, Maki also became a regular visitor at the school pub's club room. And even though her purpose was to wait for her seniors, she sometimes helps out too making Eli take an interest on her resulting to inviting her to join them as well. Maki keeps on rejecting her though. Saying, she's not really interested even though she has the skills.

"Oh Maki-chan! Have a seat here!"

"Thanks Kotori."

Maki takes the empty seat beside Kotori. Both Honoka and Kotori were just typing on their laptop, like the usual as if the fact that their other best friend must be getting confessed to by now.

 _I guess they're already used to this._ Maki thought to herself, relaxing her back to her seat.

"Are Nozomi-senpai and Eli-senpai still at the student council room?"

Both of her senior just hummed an answer to her, somehow making Maki even more anxious. And it even worsens with Honoka's next statement.

"I wonder if Umi-chan will walk home with us today."

"E-Eh? What are you talking about Honoka-chan? Of course Umi-chan will walk home with us."

"Yeah I know. But, just what if this time Umi-chan decided to, you know, start going out with the person confessing to her right now?"

Caught off guard by Honoka's sudden statement, Kotori and Maki only stared at her for a minute without saying anything. The ginger haired who did not bother to look up earlier when she spoke, now looked up to them and gave them a grin.

"A ha ha ha.. Just what if… Don't take me seriously. And besides, we can't really tell right?"

"Geez Honoka-chan don't surprise us like that! Haha! I can't see it happening, unless it is not just a random person confessing to her. For example…"

Maki knew what's about to come with the bird's statement. And before she gets to finish it, the redhead stood up.

"I-I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit. I'll be right back."

She did not wait for her seniors' response. Maki got up and went to the door to exit the room. Maki decided to walk around the school and ended up visiting her cat.

"Ahh…. What the heck am I doing... Do you think I should do something?"

The cat only responded to her with an adorable meow which was enough to calm her nerves.

"It's been a long time already and your mom hasn't come back for you. I guess at this rate I can take you home with me. What do you think? From now on you will not just be another cat, You'll become a-"

She stopped midsentence when Maki suddenly smelled another scent of a person coming close. When she turned around, she was right behind her.

"U-Umi-senpai? W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the school rooftop to meet the letter sender?"

"When I was about to get there I changed my mind. I thought I had to talk with you first before I meet them."

"E-Eh? Why do you want to talk to me first?"

"Maki… Do you think I can say yes this time if they're really going to confess?"

She was taken aback by Umi's question. _Why is she asking me this?_

"U-Umi-senpai.. Umm.. Why are you aski- Umi-senpai?!"

Maki didn't realize that the archer was walking towards her until Umi had already cornered her to the wall. Her cat had already run away to its hideout. Umi leaned forward to her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Maki… Don't you feel anything for me?"

"Get away from me."

"Maki?"

"I said get away from me!"

Much to her surprise, the archer smirked evilly. After hearing what seems like a spell, Maki's arms and legs got tied by vines. Her struggling was too late because it already tied her body against the wall. Maki can't break free from it, not on her human form.

"Those are no ordinary vines Nishikino. A full blood even takes a few minutes to break free from it in their full transformation. What can a half-blood like you do?"

"What did you do to Umi-senpai? You're the one who called her to the rooftop aren't you? What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about Maki? It's me, Sonoda Umi, your beloved senior~"

"Drop your silly act impostor!"

"You're no fun Maki. And I was planning on doing this quickly and silently. How did you figure out?"

"You can only copy her appearance, but not everything about her. Now tell me what did you do to her?"

"That doesn't answer my question. But oh well, I'm going to make you talk about it later. About Umi-senpai, I only casted a sleeping spell on her. Do you think Umi-senpai minds losing a hair strand? I had to take one from her after all, to be able to get her beautiful appearance. Anyway, I don't think you are in position to worry about anyone else, especially now that I am about to kill you."

The impostor Umi took out a wand that she had been hiding on her sleeve. In a second, she turned it into a knife.

"Just to let you know, I work with those people trying to get you. I had to wait a long time just so that I can do it this way. To kill you while using the face and voice of your beloved senior."

"Then I suppose you're also the one stalking us."

"I knew you would figure as much, but not the fact that I am a witch. Anyway, let's get this bloody party started? Since you didn't let me kill you quick, I will make this slow."

"Can I have one last question?"

"You're surprisingly calm about this. Okay go ahead."

"It is not like you are holding Umi-senpai as a hostage or anything right?"

"Nope. I only needed her to get this appearance. I wouldn't hurt her because my only job is to kill you. Come on! Stop worrying about others and realize your position right now!"

Maki gave her an evil grin. Her amethyst eyes started glowing which she knows gave some chills to the impostor.

"You know, one of the most important thing on situations like this is to know your enemy well."

"W-What are you talking about Nishikino?"

Not giving an answer, Maki transformed into her werepanther form destroying the vines tying her at the same time.

"I said this before already, I am not a mere half-blood."

The witch walked backwards upon seeing the redhead transform. Out of panic, her magic wore off and loses the appearance of the archer. She is now back to her real form which Maki recognized quickly. Ayanokouji Himeno is what Maki remembers her name is. She's one of her classmates.

"You're leaving me no choice Nishikino!"

Himeno turned the knife back into a wand and casted another spell. Even though Maki was able to decapitate her by pushing her to the ground before she could finish the spell, it already took effect. A portal appeared in the air and a group of full blooded werepanthers came out of it. The redhead leaped away from where she was holding down Himeno as she sensed that someone was about to attack her, and she was right.

 _Crap. Looks like I will have to face some goons again today._

"So it was true that you can transform." A tall guy said coming from the behind the goon panthers. He is about the age of forty and is wearing a hakama. He is not fully transformed yet. The tall guy only has his ears and tail out.

"Himeno, looks like you failed to kill her yourself."

"I am ashamed Master Izuki. Please give me another chance, I can kill her!"

"Shh. It's okay. I know you can kill this half-blood, but I want to see her fight. I want to confirm if she's really just a half-blood. Now just stay by my side and rest, okay?"

"Yes Master Izuki."

The tall guy who seemed to be name Izuki patted her on the head before returning his focus on the redhead.

"Are you sure you're going to carry on with this? You should know by now that Otonoki is not an ordinary school anymore."

"I can just easily escape through this portal. That's why, even if your body guards or anyone from the organization arrives, they won't be able to catch me."

"I won't let you escape."

"Ha ha ha.. Nishikino, this is not a matter of me getting away from this. It is a matter of you dying in the hands of my goons, or you dying in my hands. If by any chance you are a hybrid, I will make sure to kill a monster like you because your kind doesn't have any right to exist!"

Izuki motioned for the werepanthers to attack the redhead. There were fifteen of them and they attacked Maki all at once. She quickly leaped to a tree branch to avoid their consecutive attacks.

 _There's too many of them for me. If only Hideo and Taki were here it wouldn't be a problem to take them on._

"Don't run away Nishikino!" One of the goon werepanther yelled.

 _What do I do now?_

To her surprise, one of them jumped at her bringing her down. Her back hits the ground first while the goon is on top of her. She kicked him away from her. Maki got up quickly as another one from behind her was about to attack her on the ground. She jumped over him before he could get up and thrusted her claws upon his legs. He cried in pain and loses his transformation. With his injury, he won't be able to transform again for a while.

 _Now that's one down. I hope I can keep this up until anyone arrives._

The remaining goons proceeded on attacking the redhead all at once. Maki's only advantage at a situation like this where she is outnumbered by full bloods is that, her vampiric side allows her to have twice the speed a common full blood werepanthers has. It could actually be more than that according to theories but it has yet to be proven. For Maki, she is using it to block as much attacks as possible while waiting for an opening to attack again. On her current situation, it's only helping to keep her from getting deeply wounded.

"What are you doing Nishikino? You aren't just a mere half-blood right? Show me your monstrous side!" Izuki yelled.

 _Uugh.. This guy is annoying. And I can't even find an opening yet. What should I do?_

Maki grunted in frustration. Losing here would mean the end for her. But if she manages to make it until Hideo and Taki, or anyone from the school's supernatural security arrives, they will finally catch the guy who might be behind all the attempted assault attacks on her. Thankfully no one had passed by this area and got caught up with this mess.

 _Wait a minute… Isn't that too convenient?_

At the realization of it, Maki found an opening and bit one of the goon's arm. She used him as a shield while he groans in pain. He loses his werepanther form due to the injuries caused by the attempted attacks on Maki he received instead.

"I'm sorry for using you. You're free now!" Maki threw him towards the other goons, sending the four of them to the ground. She rolled to the other side to dodge an attack.

 _Two down, three are momentarily incapacitated, and ten incoming. Can't they even give me time to think?_

Maki ran towards them and started exchanging slashes with the goons again. She bites some of them in the process, as she avoids being bitten too.

 _That witch must have done something to keep anyone from interfering. That guy, he really thought this through._

After being taken under the Organization of Supernatural Being, Otonokizaka Academy gained supernatural security system as well. As mentioned earlier, the school has supernatural security staffs. Hideo and Taki became one of them when Maki transferred to the school. The school also has magical cameras scattered all over the school which is not visible to a normal human's eyes. This allows the security staffs monitor everything that is happening inside Otonoki. And with those things in use by the school, the security staffs should have arrived by now.

 _But they haven't. Some kind of force must be keeping them from seeing what's happening here._

The redhead was interrupted from her thoughts when she suddenly heard a loud cry from one of the goons and the growing smell of blood.

"Uugh.. As expected, other bloods than Honoka-chan's would taste awful."

The goon that was bitten was now kicked to the ground, losing his werepanther form at the same time. The remaining ones backed off a little, after the bloody sight of their comrade.

Maki turned to the person who just came and confirmed her suspicion to be right. "K-Kotori?!"

Standing before her is her bird-like senior with her fangs out, glowing red eyes, and a trace of blood on her mouth. She licked it off.

"I guess Maki-chan got into some trouble while trying to get some fresh air."

"H-How did you get in here?! I casted a field spell here to keep this area out of sight. So how did you get in here?" Himeno inquired.

"Casted a spell? Oh so you must be a witch? Well that spell of yours is not enough to hide the smell of blood. The smell was so strong I got lured in."

"M-Master please forgive me! I didn't think a vampire would be lurking at this time of the day!"

"It's okay Himeno. I didn't think I'd see a vampire here too. You, who are you?"

Kotori is now standing beside Maki as she grinned to the Izuki. "Hmm… I'd say that I am Minami Kotori, Maki-chan's friend."

"The sun is still up, how can a vampire like you walk under the sun? Unless… Oh I get it now. You must be another half-blood."

"Took you long enough to figure out mister. That's right."

Izuki laughed loudly. "Aren't I in luck for today? Not only that I'll get to kill the daughter and heir of that Nishikino bastard, I'll also get to kill another half-blood, and a vampire at that too! Hahaha! The higher ups will surely praise me more. I might even get a promotion. Hahaha!"

He continued to laugh loudly while Kotori's grin never left her face. Maki noticed that her senior's aura is somehow different from her usual at this moment. Bloodlust can be found on her eyes, and she seemed very aggressive too. The redhead then remembered that a massive smell of blood turns on a vampire, and half-bloods are no exception to that. There's only two difference between a pure blood and a half-blood vampire after all. One is that, half-bloods are immune to sunlight, and two, half-bloods can't turn into a bat unlike the pure bloods.

"Maki-chan, don't tell me you're still unable to transform into your vampire form?" Kotori whispered to the redhead as Izuki continued rumbling some rubbish.

"I'm a late bloomer vampire remember? I haven't even drunk blood yet."

"Ehh really? That may also be the reason why your vampiric instincts is not that strong yet. You're not even turned on by this much blood around you, while on my side, I can barely calm myself. I almost killed that guy you know."

"Ah well, please restrain yourself Kotori… A ha ha"

"I'm just kidding Maki-chan, I won't kill anyone. Haha" Kotori giggled lightly somehow relieving Maki that she finally gets to see the usual expression on her face. This side of Kotori is all new to her. It's her first time seeing Kotori on her full vampire form after all. "I told Honoka-chan to call the others here ones they found Umi-chan."

"The others? Who? Hideo and Taki?"

"Hey! Are you two even listening to me? I'll make you regret ignoring me! Attack them!"

"Look forward to it. Hehe~ For now we have to fight while waiting for them."

Kotori gave Maki a wink before they engage with the twelve remaining enemies. While Maki exchanges slashes with them, Kotori beats them up with her vampiric strength and speed. When she has to, she bites them. After a few minutes, there were only six of them left.

"M-Master Izuki, I think I should fight too-"

"Shh.. I'll tell you when it's your turn. And besides, we still outnumber them."

He was about to say more if not for the sudden sound of something breaking. It seemed like a sound of glass breaking. Then it was followed by a loud grunt from one of the remaining goons then followed by another one. When they look over to them, they saw arrows thrusted upon their chest. They lose their werepanther form and collapses.

 _Arrows? What could this-_

"Sorry Maki! I was careless!"

A familiar voice yelled coming from above them. Maki and Kotori looked up only to see Umi holding her bow while sitting on a broomstick with their purple haired senior. Nozomi who seemed to be controlling the broomstick hovered lower allowing the archer to hit another goon. Himeno pointed her wand towards them but at the same time she casted a spell to hit them, Nozomi also took out a wand and casted a spell to counter it. Both of them are now struggling to push back the other with their spell.

"Umi-chan, can you jump?"

"Ehh? What are you talking about Nozomi-senpai? It's still a bit high up here from the ground."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. Either way, we'll both surely receive an impact. It's just a matter of who will get more of it, she or me. So I need you to get down before you get blown away with me."

"But Nozomi-senpai, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll make sure she'll be the one to get more of the impact."

Maki had caught on to their conversation with her super hearing ability.

"Kotori, please watch my back, I'm going to have to fly."

"Maki-chan? Are you going to jump to Nozomi-senpai and Umi-chan? Even if it's you, I don't think you can reach that high up!"

"You've heard them too right? I've got to try anyway so please!"

"Okay. I'll leave Umi-chan in your care."

"Thanks."

Kotori focused on the three remaining goon werepanthers and attacked as they ran towards her and Maki. The redhead on the other hand, positioned herself.

"Umi-senpai! Jump on the count of three!"

"M-Maki?!"

"I'm going to catch you I promise! Here I go! One!"

"Umi-chan, just listen to Maki-chan! I can take care of myself!"

"But-

"Two-"

"Just go!"

"Three!"

At the count of three, Umi hesitated no more as she let her bow fall on the ground making sure it will not hit anyone. She hurriedly got her feet on the broomstick and jumped. Maki did too just split seconds after. Kotori was right that Maki would not be able to jump high enough to reach the height of the broomstick but, she jumped high enough to catch her senior in her arms. Before they hit the ground, Maki held on to the archer tightly and forcefully reversed their position so that it was her back that will hit the ground instead of Umi. The archer ended up right on top of the redhead panther who grunted in pain after they landed.

"A-Are you alright Umi-senpai?" Maki asked after a cough.

"I should be the one asking you that stupid!" the archer hit her lightly in the shoulder.

Worry and frustration is what Maki sees on her senior's eyes at the moment. She wiped off the tear that was about to fall from Umi's eye.

"I'm alright Umi-senpai. Thanks for coming."

Their faces were just starting to draw closer if not for the sudden explosion that interrupted them. They quickly got up to see what happened but everything was covered by the fog. When it finally clears up, they saw the fallen broomstick, Himeno who is currently panting and on her knees, and Nozomi who is currently carried in bridal-style by their blonde senior. Kotori is right behind them who seemed to be hugging someone protectively. But after Maki looked closer, she noticed something strange about their blonde senior.

"U-Umi-senpai… Just to confirm that my eyes aren't deceiving me, are those ears and tails of a fox I'm seeing on Eli-senpai?"

"W-Well that's what I'm seeing too."

 _And there isn't just one tail. Wait- One, two three four… Nine? C-Could this mean- But how?!_


End file.
